333 Things Nations do when Drunk
by HaniaDoma
Summary: Have you ever wondered what countries do when they're drunk? Well here are 333 things they do! Based off of "333 Ways to get Kicked out of Walmart"
1. 1-5 Things They Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters! This is just a fun idea I wanted to work with!**  
**Based off of 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Walmart**

* * *

**1\. Take a Dip**

The Bad Touch Trio thought it was a splendid and wonderful idea to go swimming while there was a terrible thunderstorm brewing outside.

This ended with the nations found majorly injured and stark naked by the side of a lake in Canada. Germany, Romano and England had to pick them up and lecture them while driving them to the nearest hospital.

**2\. Kidnap the Cats!**

Police cars were heard throughout Europe as a certain Greek country drove his van stuffed with many many cats.

"I WON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU MY PRETTIES! ONWARD!"

**3\. Open a Maid Cafe**

Courtesy of France, Poland, Hungary and Japan all the countries thought it was a brilliant idea to open their very own cafe...

... A maid cafe that is.

"America you wanker which one should I choose?"

"I don't know dude but the short pink one looks hot."

Not an experience England exactly liked discussing.

**4\. Paint your Nails**

One night when Lithuania came over and they had some vodka, Poland suggested that they should "like totally fabulously paint their nails."

In the morning when they woke up they had no memory whatsoever of what happened the night before... However they did look like a rainbow decided to throw up on them.

**5\. Kiss the Burger**

America had been feeling very lonely as of late and missed England a lot and the only thing nearby was a delicious looking burger

Imagine England's reaction when he entered the room and witnessed America attempting to have a hot make out with a burger.

"... This has gone too far America."

Before America could have a chance to explain how much he missed him and why he was kissing a burger, England had already slammed the door and was running for his dear life.

* * *

**The maid cafe thing was actually a roleplay I did with my friend XD And the burger was my little sisters idea~**


	2. 6-10 Things They Do

**Yay! Quick update~ Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I already have three and thats awesome! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**6\. Put on a Dress and Sing "Wrecking Ball"**

This is what Iceland did when he was extremely drunk, a frilly wedding dress was mysteriously lying around, and so were a laptop and a microphone.

Norway and Denmark caught the whole thing on camera and still use it as blackmail to this very day.

**7\. Change of Personality**

Every nation was surprised when the usually nice and delicate Liechtenstein suddenly stood up on the table and began screaming and cussing at each and every single country.

Switzerland attempted to coax the girl to coming down from the table while he explained to the other nations "That this is why I don't let her drink. All her feelings come out at once and it gets very messy."

**8\. Have a Danceoff**

They all thought it would be fun.

That was until Romano decided to dance to "We Speak no Americano", South Korea to "Gangman Style", and of course Norway to "What Does the Fox Say".

At some point the police had to be called in because someone reported seeing the three at each others throats.

Literally.

**9\. Complain about the Past**

"You git! You... You left me!"

"Yes I know Iggy."

"Your a bloody wanker Alfred."

"Yes I am Iggy."

"And... There... You... You revolted against me! WHY?!"

America just sighed, stood up and dragged the poor English man out of the bar.

**10\. Surf the Web**

One time Romano was on the web swiftly going from site to site, trying to relieve his boredom.

And boy was his boredom relieved.

He shrieked when he saw a picture of the Bad Touch Trio, each wearing a dress and makeup along with high heels, posing for the camera, with the words "Foxy Ladies" printed on top of the page.

"SPANISH BASTARD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

* * *

***poof* Ta Dah!**

**Yay! We're already 10 in! How fabulous!**

**You guys can comment future countries you would like to see in this~**

**Have an awesome day you guys!**


	3. 11-15 Things They Do

**Yes! I found my inspiration! Somehow! Hurrah :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did the Nordic 5 would get way more screen time**

* * *

**11\. My Name is Canada!**

They were all out having fun and drinking, until someone popped the question. Someone asked Canada who he was and Canada completely snapped.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU SHITS I AM FUCKING CANADA. YOU DOUCHES KNOW WHO I AM. I WILL NOT BE FRICKING REPEATING MYSELF ANYMORE."

Then just like that he took his leave, leaving the other nations stunned.

**12\. Try Playing Metal**

Prussia thought it would be a brilliant idea to give Austria an electric guitar while he was drinking.

Prussia is still afraid of guitar strings to this very day. The nights memories were blurry but from what he remembered it wasn't pretty...

**13\. Reveal your Feelings**

Every country was surprised when Russia suddenly burst out in tears and started apologizing for everything he ever did.

Belarus and Ukraine had to convince him that there was nothing to be sorry about while Latvia awkwardly hugged him and Lithuania patted his shoulder to calm the poor country down.

**14\. Time for Jokes**

One time Italy got really, really drunk and all he could remember was the memory of Liechtenstein...

When he woke up the next morning with a couple of bruises, Germany had to explain to him that he said an extremely dirty joke concerning Liechtenstein in front of Switzerland and well lets just say he was very lucky that he only got away with a few bruises since the usually neutral country was fuming and had his gun out.

**15\. Ride the Crocodile**

New Zealand face palmed so hard when Australia barged into his house, only wearing his boxers, while riding a crocodile and screamed "ON MA BABY TO DORA AND BOOTS. WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM FABULOUSLY!"

* * *

**Yes and there we go! #15 was actually inspired by an actual guy who rode an actual crocodile when he was drunk XD Well I hope you enjoyed~**


	4. 16-20 Things They Do

**Yes! Fourth update in a row! Yay! Thank you for all of the reviews everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~**

* * *

**16\. Oh Puffin**

Denmark once upon a time accidently put alcohol into Mr. Puffin's water. Lots and lots of alcohol...

Their house was no more when Mr. Puffin was done. The couches were flipped, the tables burned, the ceiling full of holes, and the floor no more.

Denmark got seriously scolded by Iceland afterwards.

**17\. Minecraft Time**

When everyone saw Prussia walking around wearing Minecraft Armor made out of cardboard and yelling "AWESOME DIAMONDS, PIGS, STEVE, AND CREEPERS LALALA!" They all exited the room and pretended nothing ever happened.

**18\. Pokemon Battle**

England and South Korea were so confused when a red faced Japan and America walked into the room they were in and began crowding around them.

"SOUTH KOREA USES BREAST CLAIMER! HAH YOU AMERICAN!"

"OH YEAH?! ENGLAND USES SCONE THROW! NO ONE SURVIVES THAT!"

South Korea just rolled around on the floor laughing while England whacked America on the head for that comment.

**19\. Play with Dolls**

Turkey had a Barbie Doll in his hand.

Greece had an identical Barbie Doll in his hand.

When Turkey was done with his doll, it looked like it went through World War II while being hit by a tornado, and Greece's doll looked as if it was a cross between a cat and a hurricane.

Overall the dolls were confiscated the following day.

**20\. Profess your Love**

"Den I wuve you."

"Norge... Your drunk."

"I WUVE YOU!"

Denmark just sighed as he dodged the drunken Norwegian's hugs.

This was one of the reasons nobody got Norway drunk.

* * *

**Ah yes Hetalia~ CRACK EVERYWHERE GUYS!**

**Tell me what countries you want to see in the next chapter :D**


	5. 21-25 Things They Do

**Yes! More things they do are here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did DenNor would be canon**

* * *

**21\. Drunken Sisters**

Latvia just stared in shock at the two girls.

"What are you staring at?" Ukraine asked in probably one of the scariest voices ever known to mankind.

"Do you need help Latvia?" Belarus said in probably one of the sweetest voices ever known to mankind.

Latvia reported Ukraine's sudden scariness and Belarus' sudden sweetness to Estonia whom marched off to Russia's house while saying something like "He gave them the damned vodka again!".

**22\. Sing a Song**

Finland face palmed, Norway screamed, Denmark laughed like there was no tomorrow, and Iceland had a video camera out when they all saw Sweden.

He was standing up on their table, with a microphone in hand, singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' way out of tune, while laughing.

When Sweden watched the video the next morning he threw the camera out saying it must have been his twin.

**23\. Mustache, Mustache and Mustache**

When Liechtenstein woke up, and came downstairs, she gave out a small squeak when she saw Austria and Switzerland passed out on the floor, and all of the photos of people in the living room had mustaches.

And not just black mustaches no, there was also red, yellow, green, orange you name it. Heck there was a rainbow mustache!

The poor girl had to wake the both of them up. Switzerland and Austria just glared at each other and blamed each other for the "Mustache Fiasco" when they woke up.

**24\. Llamas and Turtles**

"QUICK HIDE ZE AWESOME LLAMA!"

"THERE IS NO MORE ROOM IN THE CAR BECAUSE OF SPAINS STUPID TURTLES."

"THEY ARE NOT STUPID! THEY ARE GREAT!"

"JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND STUFF THE LLAMA IN THERE!"

And thats why the Bad Touch Trio were at the police station the following morning.

**25\. Pay Up**

"Listen Netherlands I'm your sister so I get the tomatoes for free ok?"

"No Belgium your going to pay for it."

"NO I AM NOT."

"ARE."

"NOT."

"YOU WILL GIVE ME THE MONEY."

"NO YOU WILL GIVE ME THE TOMATOES."

When Belgium and Netherlands get drunk they argue.

A lot.

* * *

**Oh Hetalia XD I'm getting so many requests for future countries to use :0 Thank you! Please do keep telling me what countries you want to see next~**


	6. 26-30 Things They Do

**More things they do are here! And for number 28 credit goes to LittleMissMaple for Seychelles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~**

* * *

**26\. Texting German**

Italy looked at his phone to see a spam of messages from Germany.

_Germany 11:06 pm_

_Italy come home_

_Germany 11:07 pm_

_Italy I'm lonely_

_Germany 11:08 pm_

_Italy I wanna cuddle ;^;_

Italy just shook his head and sighed. He apologized to his older brother and said he had to leave because he had a certain drunk German nation to take care of.

**27\. Talk like Prussia**

"OH YES MR. PUFFIN VERY AWESOME INDEED."

"AWESOME ALWAYS."

When Kuma and Mr. Puffin got drunk they began to talk and act like Prussia, to Icelands and Canadas annoyance.

**28\. Marry Me?**

"Oh how elegant you are in your death. Will you please marry me?"

"Your so smooth and sharp. Marriage is the only answer for us."

"My my how circular you are! May I be your wife?"

France, Russia, and Netherlands didn't even know what to say when they found Seychelles proposing to a dead fish, Belarus asking her knife to marry her, and Belgium wanting to be her bowls wife.

**29\. Arguments**

"Like I said Finland. I LET you win."

"No no Russia you have it wrong. I just kicked your ass."

All the countries backed away as Finland and Russia began to argue. The tension in the air was nearly deadly and almost suffocating.

**30\. Superhero**

The four men ran around Russia's house, all wearing different colored capes. They barged into a very confused Russia's room and all posed.

"I AM ESTONIAN. THE HERO OF TECHNOLOGY!"

"I-I'M LATVIAN. THE HERO O-OF SMALL THINGS!"

"I AM LITHUANIAN. THE HERO OF ALL THINGS HARD WORKING!"

"AND I AM AMERICAN. THE HERO OF EVERYTHING!"

Russia just frowned at the men and went back to reading his book. Drunk nations are insane!

* * *

**Yay! So many requests for what nations you want to see next! Keep them coming guys! And thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them! Next time there will definently be Poland, Lithuania and the Asian Countries so join me for next time~**


	7. 31-35 Things They Do

**Alright here we are! Sorry I haven't updated in the past couple days it was my birthday a few days ago :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia *cries***

* * *

**31\. Flowers**

Poland and Lithuania thought it would be an extremely good idea to go picking flowers while they were both drunk. Very drunk.

When they brought the flowers back inside, the house looked like the flower fairy decided that it'd be a good idea to screw up her magic inside the house.

**32\. Photobomb**

America threw another birthday party this year and this time the Asian countries were invited. Of course at the party naturally people were taking pictures.

When they checked the photos they have snapped, they noticed that in each one a member of the Asian family decided to photobomb.

**33\. Mafia Talk**

"So who has the best mafia?"

The question was brought up suddenly when some of the nations were drinking together.

All the countries stared when Romano stood up and started laughing evilly.

Germany gave a nervous glance, Italy hid under the table, and Spain tried to calm him down. Those three have seen what happens when this question is brought up in Romano's presence. But it was too late.

"Alright fuckers listen up. My brother might be all fucking innocent but I am not! I AM THE FUCKING MAFIA YOU FUCKERS AND DON'T FORGET IT! MY MAFIA IS FUCKING GREAT."

Afterwards lets just say tables were flipped and holes in walls were made.

**34\. Cleaning Contest**

"I WILL WIN THIS CONTEST YOU FROG!"

"NO YOU WON'T STUPID BROWS!"

France and England screamed at each other as the scrubbed and cleaned everything in sight. Rather furiously if I may add.

Well on the bright side afterwards mostly everything was clean.

**35\. Bake Off**

The cookies, cupcakes, and cake were spread out across the table. Spain grinned evilly, Prussia gave out an evil laugh, and France just sighed in satisfaction.

"MY AWESOME BEER COOKIES WILL WIN THIS TIME!"

"Oh Gilbert my tomato shaped cupcakes are the best hun."

"GUYS GUYS! Its obvious that my French styled cake will win!"

The three just kept arguing amongst each other the whole night without actually touching the food.

* * *

**Yes! Thank you for all the reviews XD Also credit for number 33 goes to LittleMissMaple! Keep sending in what countries you want to see! I just ran out of requests~**


	8. 36-40 Things They Do

**AH YES FINALLY MY INSPIRATION IS BACK! Sorry for the wait darlings~ Anyway there is no such thing as sanity in this!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it~**

* * *

**36\. Really?**

"Oh _mon dieu_, what is this!?"

France raised an eyebrow. He just opened the door to England's house and he was witnessing something rather frightening. He was only gone for five minutes,_ five minutes, _and now he was staring at England in a flying mint bunny costume, Denmark in a puffin costume, and Prussia in a Gilbird costume.

The Frenchman just quietly closed the door, took out his phone, and began dialing Germany's and Norway's numbers.

He was going to need backup.

**37\. Swapping Positions**

"And he just left me Canada! JUST UP AND LEFT ME!"

"Yes England…"

Canada awkwardly patted the Briton's shoulder as a way of trying to comfort him. Usually it was America doing this but he was tending to France at the moment. England gave out a loud sniff before, to Canada's dismay, he continued complaining.

How did America put up with him so easily?

**_Meanwhile…_**

"I WANT MATTHEW!"

"… Dude you need to calm do-"

"MATTTTTTTIIIIEEEEEE."

France wailed as America covered his ears. How on Earth did he get into this position again? He couldn't seem to remember over someone's whining…

Long story short is that now Matthew personally takes care of drunk France and America personally takes care of drunk England. It was just easier that way.

**38\. Panda**

"What did you do to panda?"

Russia stared up in fear at China who currently had a knife pressed against his throat. Shittany- chan was trying to get China off of the Russian trying to explain to him that 'Panda is ok'.

**39\. Maple Syrup and Pasta**

The countries gave their maple syrup and pasta quietly to the Canadian and Italian whom were glaring down at them. Even Germany, whom was never scared of Italy, and France, who loved Canada dearly, coughed up the food.

"Ah everyone thank you so much for the maple syrup." Canada said coldly and sharply.

"Mhm and the pasta." Italy beamed as a dark aura surrounded him.

**40\. Oh Justin**

"I DON'T WANT HIM!"

"DUDE PLEASE TAKE HIM BACK YOU MADE HIM!"

France and England exchanged knowing glances. "America and Canada arguing over Justin again?" England nodded solemnly as he returned to his book.

* * *

**AND TA DAH! Everyone knows who I am referring to on number forty right? Of course you do~ Here's a cookie you smart person you. Keep sending in character requests for me! I love you guys!**


	9. 41-45 Things They Do

**And we are back! Yay! Thank you for all the support you guys~ Now lets see more ways!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia? Me? Owning? Nope.**

* * *

**41\. Summoning**

England was drunk and he sort of well accidentally summoned his and Spain's pirate versions. It also turns out that he interrupted them in the middle of a quarrel. They both glared at the Briton.

"Do you mind. This wanker here is trying to steal my loot!"

"NO! I am trying to get back the loot you stole from me! Stupid English bastard!"

Romano from this world and America had to pull the two pirates apart before they brutally murdered each other.

**42\. The Picture**

Romano was very confused when he saw Hungary passing around a picture while people stared at him. He walked over and snatched the picture from Hungary and turned a beet red when he saw it.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"Well… Remember that party you went to with Spain and you drank a little too much? Well I got some pictures of the two of you!"

"Burn these."

"But they're hot come o-"

"GOD DAMNIT BURN IT. TOMATO BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU!?"

And thus the death of Spain and Hungary was absolute.

**43\. Vodka Unicorns**

"Are there unicorns?"

"Yeah there are unicorns! And they are bloody great!"

"What about vodka styled unicorns?"

"Yes."

"GIVE ME!"

China gave Russia a weird look as he continued to beg England for a vodka styled unicorn.

**44\. Twilight **

Romania and America glared at each other from their seats.

"Listen dude Twilight is awesome."

"America! Thats not even how vampires act like."

"Is too!"

"NO ITS NOT JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! No you know what let me show you what a real vampire acts like!"

America was led into a room alone by Romania. When the two men came out America had a terrified expression on his face while Romania looked satisfied. The countries wondered what the hell Romania did but they sure didn't want to find out.

**45\. Motherfucker I'm Awesome**

Canada swore if he heard Prussia sing that song one more fucking time he was going to snap. Speaking of which Prussia walked into the room. Then he started.

"Motherfucker I'm awesome! I'm awesome!"

Canada glared at him, took a bottle of maple syrup, and poured it all over him.

"DUDE NO YOUR NOT SO DON'T FUCKING LIE!"

* * *

**Hehe credit for number 44 goes to Myrna Maeve who I thank for allowing me to use it! Keep on requesting everyone~**


	10. 46-50 Things They Do

**Wow guys we are fifty in! Thats amazing! This is amazing! Thank you so much guys for your constant support~**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying I don't own Hetalia? Its killing me.**

* * *

**46\. I Ship You Guys**

Neither Austria nor Prussia had a good feeling when a red faced Hungary sat the both of them down at the table. She took a deep breathe and then looked at them seriously, narrowing her eyes.

"Listen you guys I ship you two together and you guys are my OTP so kiss already."

Both men stood up from the table and headed separate ways. They understood none of that however if it involved kissing they were out.

**47\. Posters**

"Mr. Puffin is missing!"

The drunk Nordics focused on Iceland who was panicking.

"We need to make lost animal posters!"

All the Nordics agreed to what Denmark said and they all pitched in into making the posters.

The next morning however they found themselves walking around town taking down the posters they put up last night. Why you may ask?

Well for one thing Mr. Puffin was with them the whole time and second they majorly screwed up the posters. It said "Lost Cat: Princess Rawr. It growls at you and is super sassy and cute!" and also the picture was of Mr. Puffin in sunglasses.

**48\. Carpets**

Everyone face palmed so hard when suddenly out of nowhere England, Romania, and Norway also known as the Magic Trio came in flying on a magic carpet which no one wanted to know where they got from. Oh right and they were also singing.

"I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME!"

**49\. Dance Groups**

It all started one night when the Awesome Trio as they called themselves decided to form a Dance Club. It was Prussia's idea however Denmark and America were arguing with him over what dance moves they should use.

"Dude we have to use the Harlem Shake!"

"America! We have to use the awesome Moonwalk you idiot!"

"Guys guys Gangman Style."

"Denmark no you've been hanging out too much with South Korea and that is so old and unawesome!"

"How about we do some dances they do in What Does the Fox Say?"

"America no man if we do that Norway would murder me."

The three just kept arguing the whole night and in the end the club wasn't even opened.

**50\. Make a Manga!**

Make a manga. The idea was splendid at the time. Thats what France, Japan and America thought at the time anyway.

Until someone brought in alcohol.

In the morning the manga pages they worked on were teared to bits because what they created was a monstrosity which included Hatsune Miku riding Nyan Cat, flying burgers with flying mint bunny wings, and humans made out of wine.

* * *

**Yay! Keep the requests coming in! My little sister actually ****inspired**** me to do number 48 and 49. Oh and Prussia and Austria? I SHIP YOU GUYS TOO!**


	11. 51-55 Things They Do

**Hello everybody! Thank you for all the constant support~ I love writing this!**

**NOTE****: Updates are going to be slower in two and a half weeks because I'm going to be going back to school! I will still update very four days at most but do not fear I never dropped a fanfiction~ **

* * *

**51\. Pushing and Screaming**

"You did _not_ just do that."

Austria stared at the blonde completely confused by what she was talking about. Liechtenstein glared at the man completely pissed off.

"What did I do?"

"You just knocked into Switzerland!"

"By accident!"

"You still hurt him!"

"People knock into people all the time!"

"Oh come here you let me show you what it really means to knock into someone."

Switzerland had to hold Liechtenstein back with all his strength while explaining to her that it was ok and not to kill Austria. Austria was scared shitless and well didn't move for a good ten minutes while Switzerland yelled at him to run.

**52\. Black Butler Invades**

Japan somehow managed to convince Austria to cosplay as Claude, America as Ronald, England as Edward, Germany as Herman, and France as Edgard.

"Does this Claude person like music?"

"Dude! This Ronald guy seems awesome!"

"So Edward is English? Then I guess I could cosplay as a fellow Englishman…"

"Herman? Well I suppose he's an alright character…"

"Mon Dieu! Edgard is almost as pretty as me!"

Yeah Japan has a lot of pictures from that time…

**53\. Cars**

So the Nordics were drinking one time and then Sealand came into the room. They didn't notice when Sealand accidentally took a sip of the alcohol since they were too drunk. Then he decided to share some of this 'delicious magical drink' as he called it with Wy and Seborga.

"OH GUYS THAT CAR LOOKS SO FANCY!"

"YOUR RIGHT SEA LETS GO!"

"YES! ONWARD TO THE BAT MOBILE WY AND SEA!"

In the morning Sweden, Australia, and Romano had to apologize to the police for the threes great plan of speeding around town in a stolen car while screaming "ROBIN! BATMAN! WE ARE COMING!"

**54\. More Cosplay**

And the cosplay continues! This time Japan managed to convince Vietnam to dress up as a water bender, Latvia as a fire bender, Estonia as an air bender, and finally Lithuania as an earth bender.

"Japan… Why am I doing this again?"

"I-I don't like fire…"

"Air… Air is good…"

"Well I like the Earth!"

Oh dear Japan was having way too much fun with this.

**55\. I'm Sexy and I Know It**

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

The three men were only wearing sunglasses and their boxers as they sang the song. America was full out drunk, Canada was just really happy, and Germany… well considering he was doing this he had way too much beer.

Coincidentally England, France, and Italy were in the room when this occurred. England turned beet red and scowled at America, France was enjoying watching Canada, and Italy stared in awe at Germany.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that you bloody wanker…"

"Ohon Canada!"

"Doitsu how much did you drink…?"

* * *

**Yes that just happened XD Its ok if you didn't understand number 52 and 54 since those are ****references**** to two different shows "Black Butler" and "Avatar: The Last Air Bender". Also number 55 credit goes to ****amazon4eveas**** thank you for letting me use it! Keep the requests coming~**


	12. 56-60 Things They Do

**NOTE: In #50 there will be GerIta and SpaMano if you don't ship it please don't read it. Also you'll only understand 58 if you've seen or read Harry Potter.**

**Hello everyone! Guess who's back with more ways? I am! I hope you all enjoy! Wait... *looks at reviews* HOLY CRAPOLLA ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! In honor of that I present you the longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**56\. English Food**

He was out of the kitchen for ten seconds,_ ten seconds_, just to grab something and when England came back in he was shocked to see France eating his food. England was prepared for a train full of complaining about his cooking skills, however instead he got a different response.

"Mon Dieu! This is delicious!"

"Are… Are you drunk?"

"What? Ohohon no I just think this food is magnificent!"

"Go home France. Your drunk you wanker."

**57\. Old Dresses**

Italy was going through his wardrobe when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something interesting. He grinned as he held it up.

"Ve~ I wore this on Halloween one time when I was very little! Maybe I'll show it to Doitsu!"

Italy ran down the stairs as he clutched the very sparkly pink dress. It even came with an adorable pair of small wings.

Italy noticed Germany sprawled out on the couch and waved the dress in his face.

"Germany look! I found a fairy princess dress I wore on Halloween years ago!"

"… May I try it on?"

"Eh? Don't be silly this won't fit yo-"

"BUT I WANNA BE A FAIRY PRINCESS DAMN IT. ITS MY LIFE DREAM!"

Italy cried out for someone to help him as he ran away from Germany who was now chasing him.

**58\. Harry Potter**

England muttered the spell under his breathe as he waved his hands around. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and he coughed. As the smoke cleared he saw a young boy with brown hair, glasses, and a light scar on his forehead. England squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Its you! Its Harry Potter! I bloody did it!"

"Yes… I am Harry Potter but where am I and who are you? Also can you please stop poking me?"

England just laughed as he continued summoning people from Harry Potter.

**59\. My Child!**

Prussia stood on the chair and laughed while Sweden watched him.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BO-"

However before he could finish his sentence the chair broke and Sweden stared in shock. At first there was silence. But then Sweden began full out sobbing.

"PRUSSIA! YOU KILLED MY CHILD! I… I MADE HIM AND WAS PLANNING ON SELLING HIM IN IKEA!"

Prussia continued to stare at Sweden as he sank to the floor and began hitting it.

"Um… Sweden its just a chair."

Sweden glared at Prussia and stood up.

"Just a chair!? JUST A CHAIR!? THAT CHAIR WAS MY BABY! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND DESERVED A FAMILY AND A HOME. BUT NOPE YOU KILLED IT! YOU CRUSHED ITS SMALL DREAMS!"

From then on no one else broke furniture around Sweden unless they wanted to be depressed like Prussia for a full week.

**60\. I'm the Better Kisser**

The two Italians screamed at each other as Germany and Spain tried to pull the two apart so they wouldn't murder each other.

"BASTARD! I am the better kisser!"

"Fratello no! I am!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Italy smirked and grabbed Germany who was completely unprepared and kissed him. Germany turned a bright red. Italy then let go of Germany.

"There."

Romano frowned.

"Oh please."

Romano proceeded by grabbing Spain by the collar of his shirt and then kissed him. Romano was in full control of the kiss and Spain was trying very _very _hard not to get lost in the kiss. Romano then let go and glared at Italy.

"Ta fucking dah. I'm great aren't I?"

"I'm still better!"

The two just continued to argue will the German and Spaniard were in a daze trying to process what just happened.

* * *

**Yup that just happened XD #46 credit goes to ****The Goliath Beetle****, #47 to ****Kiki Belischmidt****, #49 to ****HoneyMomijiTheHobbit****, and #50 to ****GinnyJeanWeasly****. Thank you for allowing me to use the ideas! Also people I would appreciate it if you guys just requested characters more than your own ideas since I need to after all use my inspiration XD But thank you! You can keep giving your own ideas if you want I just prefer it that way! Also someone ((you know who you are)) gave me an Amazing World of Gumball idea to use however I am slightly confused by it ^^**

**Anyway everyone thank you for the support! I love you guys!**


	13. 61-65 Things They Do

**Hey everyone! I'm back with even more ways! I hope you enjoy all of them and thank you so much for the constant support as always!**

* * *

**61\. Bunnies and Books**

"Den you got the awesome bunnies?"

"Hell yeah I do! America do you have the pigeons?"

"Yup dude! Prussia got the rats?"

"Kesese you bet!"

"Lets go dudes!"

And thats the story of how 'The Awesome Trio' sabotaged a library by letting loose bunnies, pigeons, and rats inside of it.

**62\. Water Fights**

It was summer and the two pairs of brothers were extremely bored. So when America suggested that the four of them have a water fight of course they were eager to do it.

Lets just say that when the Italian brothers got beer involved however the whole game took a turn. For the good or worst.

"IN THE NAME OF MAPLE I WILL DRENCH YOU WITH THIS PHENOMENON KNOWN AS WATER!"

"WE ARE THE HEROES!"

"HELL YEAH WE ARE BRO!"

"OH NO YOU FUCKERS AIN'T WINNING THIS. LETS GO ITA! CHARGE!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF! PASTA ATTACK!"

Worst.

Definitely worst.

**63\. I Don't Even Know**

"No."

"Amerrriiiccaa just let me lick the syrup off of your face."

"Dude. No."

"BUT ITS A WASTE."

"I DON'T CARE CANADA I DON'T WANT YOU TO LICK MY FACE!"

And from then on no one spilled syrup around Canada.

**64\. Trucks**

"What have I told you about getting near my older brother."

Austria groaned. He was not going to go through Liechtenstein's anger again. Last time was bad enough. He didn't even want to know what she was going to do.

"Liech I'm not even near him."

"Yes you are and your going to pay."

Austria just gaped as the blonde lifted a truck, _a truck_, who knew she had that kind of strength?!

"I'm going to crush you in 3… 2…"

The nation was running for his dear life before the girl even said three.

**65\. Dancing Through Life**

Hungary groaned when she heard the beginning chords of the song play. She glared at Prussia who simply began singing.

"_The trouble with school is that they always try to teach the wrong lesson_."

Hungary rolled her eyes. "No you just don't understand the lesson Prussia." She mumbled.

"_Believe me I've been kicked out of enough of them to know~_" He continued ignoring her.

"Its because you always make trouble in class dammit!"

"_They want you to become less callow. Less shallow_."

"Gilbert your both of those things."

"Shut it Liz. _Then I say why invite the stress in_?"

"SO YOU CAN LEARN THINGS!"

"_Stop studying strife_."

"We need to know it."

"No we don't. _And learn to live the unexamined life_."

"Shut up I swear if you keep singing I'll hit you with this frying pan."

"_Dancing through life. Skimming the surf_-"

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO DANCE THROUGH LIFE!"

Prussia just laughed obnoxiously while singing and running away from Hungary's frying pan of doom.

* * *

**Haha #63 credit goes to ****Snapped Venice**** whom is a guest on here and who I would like to thank for all the lovely reviews! #64 credit goes to ****idontknow826!**** Thank you both for letting me use your ideas! I do not own the song used in #65 which is "****_Dancing Through Life_****" from the broadway musical '****_Wicked_****'. Also the guest who gave me the Amazing World of Gumball idea I now understand it and will use it in the future if you don't mind. Thank you for explaining it to me! Again thank you for the constant support and keep on requesting future characters! **


	14. 66-70 Things They Do

**WARNING: #70 contains the pairing DenNor. If you don't like it or don't ship it please skip that number. Thank you.**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another wonderful update! Enjoy~**

* * *

**66\. Two Canadas!?**

Canada hummed a light tune as he walked down his streets. It was a nice and normal day and so far nothing particularly exciting happened.

Until a puff of smoke appeared that is.

Canada coughed a few times until he saw a girl with two blonde pigtails, red glasses, a red sweater, and a blue shirt and skirt. "H-Hello. Where am I and who are you?" She asked quietly.

"Um… Hello your in Canada. And I'm Canada. Who might you be?"

She blinked in surprise.

"But I'm Canada…"

The two stared at each other for a second before going off to England's house to demand an explanation.

**67\. Sparkles!**

It all happened one fateful day when both Lithuania and Poland had alcohol. There were coincidentally bags of sparkles and glitter just sitting around.

They decided it would be a bright idea to run around and throw sparkles at everyone and everything.

"TIME TO BE FABULOUS!" They both screamed as they 'fabulized' Romano whom was too shocked to say anything.

They kept doing this until Germany came into the picture.

A very _very_ angry Germany.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO! MY HAIR IS NOW SPARKLY! MEIN GOTT!"

**68\. Mixtapes**

England just drunk a lot of alcohol and decided that he wanted to listen to something on his mixtape. However when he began listening to it he got something else.

"_HEY THERE ENGLAND! WE HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU_!"

England listened to the voice. Romania? He didn't question things at the time since his head was cloudy and he was so not thinking straight.

"_Alright so to complete this challenge first dress up as a Britannia Angel._"

This time it was Norway speaking. And did he do what the Norwegian said?

Yes. Yes he did.

"Ahhhhh I love this costume! Its so bloody perfect!" He exclaimed while he danced around the room. What he didn't know was that from afar Norway and Romania were recording this. They snickered.

"_Ok next you have to go to the World Meeting_." They both said.

Oh lucky him! They had a World Meeting right now! England walked out of the room and ten minutes later he was at the meeting. "WHATS UP WANKERS!?"

At the sight of him Germany frowned, France tried to stifle a laugh, and America just stared at him in horror.

"_Ok now hop on the table, slap yo cheek, and scream I'M A PRETTY BALLERINA!_"

Oh and dear lord England did that. Everyone watched as he climbed on the table and began slapping this cheek. He hopped around causing papers to fly everywhere.

"I'M A PRETTY BALLERINA!"

By then France had his phone out filming everything, America was laughing his ass off, and Germany was covering Japan's and Italy's eyes for their innocence.

"_Oh right and realize you've been pranked._"

England widened his eyes and stopped. Seriously? Oh god he was going to murder those tw-

"_Attempt a make out with Liechtenstein."_

And so the death of England by Switzerland occurred and Norway and Romania use this as black mail to this very day.

**69\. Your not…**

"Hey Canada!"

America turned around shocked. "I'm not Canada!" He exclaimed, surprised that someone mistook him for his brother since it was usually the other way around.

"Oh sorry. You must be… Ameriki? Something like that…" The man grumbled as he walked away.

America just stared in shock. The man must have been drunk…

Right?

**70\. Kiss Me **

"Kiss me."

Denmark stared at Norway with a confused expression on his face. "You want me to kiss you?" He asked slowly. Norway nodded.

"You drunk?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME!?"

And kiss him he did.

* * *

***laughs* I hope you all enjoyed that darlings! #68 credit goes to a guest called Pastry Puffins. #69 credit goes to OtakuFledgeling . Thank you both for letting me use your ideas it was delightful writing them! *gasps* HOLY CRAPOLLA THIS MANY REVIEWS!? THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	15. 71-75 Things They Do

**Hello everybody! I am back with more things all of the nations do :D I do hope you all enjoy this chapter~ School has sadly just started for me *sighs***

* * *

**71\. Alien Party**

"Tony no."

"But Al I want to bring them stupid."

"No absolutely not. You well not be bringing your Alien friends and taking over the universe."

"LIME BASTARD YOUR NO FUN!"

Tony the alien then pouted the rest of the night since he was banned from taking over the universe and throwing a Sparkle Party.

**72\. Duct tape the Woman**

Hungary looked around completely baffled. When she woke up she has been duct taped to a wooden chair in her basement. "Why…?" She questioned.

Suddenly Prussia and Austria walked downstairs and glared at her. Well Austria did. Prussia just laughed and took pictures.

"Thats what you get for attempting to snap yaoi pictures of us…"

**73\. Twins or no Twins**

"Weeeelllll heelllooo pretty lady!"

Italy wiggled his eyebrows at the woman who sort of looked like him. She had her brown hair up high in a ponytail and she laughed at him.

"Your so funny!"

Germany on the other hand glared at her friend who was a serious woman with short blonde hair. Japan just stared at the Japanese girl in a pink kimono.

The Axis ended the night talking to the girls and having a burping contest in which surprisingly Germany and the girl he was with participated in. As they parted ways Italy turned to Germany.

"Say Doitsu do you have a twin sister? That woman looked like you…"

"What? No. I was about to ask you and Nihon the same thing…"

"I don't have one either…?"

Meanwhile the girls were asking each other the same thing.

"Doiko do you have a brother?"

"I do not Itako… You would have met him by now if I did. What about you Nihoko?"

"No…"

Both groups looked at each other in confusion and then just shrugged. Who knows?

**74\. I was Flipping him Off**

"Well it seems Hong Kong is drunk off of his sleazy ass… I asked him how many fingers I was holding up and he said 'Blue candy cane ass'."

"Seriously? Dude how many fingers were you holding up Ice?"

"… I was flipping him off."

**75\. Video Games**

"NNNOOOOO OH MY GOD STOP IT. MY AWESOMENESS DOESN'T DESERVE THIS PAIN. I-IT HURTS. NO LEE DON'T DO IT!"

"CLEMENTINE DUDE RUN. RUN FROM THAT WALKER BITCH FUCKER."

Denmark looked at the two.

"You guys have been playing too much of The Walking Dead…"

* * *

**For #75 I was watching Pewdiepie play "The Walking Dead" and I just had to. Its ok if you didn't get it. #72 credit goes to a Guest, you know who you are, #73 credit goes to PastryPuffins. Lastly #74 credit goes to A Cat Named Grace. I thank all of you wonderful people for letting me use it!**

***looks at reviews* HOLY CRAP! THANK YOU!**


	16. 76-80 Things They Do

**WARNING****: #79 has hints of PruCan. If you dislike the shipping or just don't like yaoi please skip that numeral. Thank you!**

**Guess who's back with much more ways? THIS GIRL IS! DISCO POGO PARTY IN CELEBRATION~ Anyways I do hope you like this chapter! I personally like the way it turned out :3**

* * *

**76\. Attack on Asia**

"TITANS TITANS TITANS TITANS TITANS~"

"We will kill all the titans hai?"

"Japan why am I in this ridiculous costume?"

"… I look good in blonde hair…"

South Korea was screaming bloody murder as he wore his Eren Yeager cosplay, Japan looked badass in his Levi cosplay, China questioned humanity as he cosplayed as Mikasa Ackerman, and Hong Kong just adored himself as he stared at his reflection dressed as Armin Arlert.

Japan has stroke yet again.

**77\. Prussia no More**

"BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER!"

Austria turned around and glared at Prussia. "No means no!" He shouted beginning to get fed up with the mans obnoxious attitude. Prussia only laughed.

"BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEE-"

And he was done. Austria stood up and actually looked at him threateningly pointing the baton he was holding at his throat.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt shut up before I cut you."

And thats how Prussia learned the hard way that no means no.

**78\. Revenge!**

"Italy ow… why are you hitting me with a stick?"

"REVENGE REVENGE REVENGE REVENGE REVENGE! AHAHAHA!"

And thats the story of how Italy got his revenge on Bulgaria by hitting him with a stick.

**79\. Plays and Theaters**

Canada walked into the room, in full costume, and cleared his throat and began to sing as the tune of the song rang out.

_"__Oh. Oh. Kiss me too fiercely…. Hold me too tight. I need help believing that your with me tonight~"_

He danced around in the room slowly and gracefully.

_"__My wildest dreaming could not foresee… lying beside you. With you wanting me."_

Then a smile stretched out on his face as he sang out.

_"__And just for this moment! As long as your mine… I've lost all resistance and crossed the border line~ And if it turns out its over too fast…"_

He spun around.

_"__I'll make every last moment last… as long as you are mine!"_

Prussia began entering the room also in costume and began singing his own lines while looking at Canada.

_"__Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise."_

He approached Canada and took his hand.

_"__But you've got me seeing through different eyes."_

Canada flashed him a small smile.

_"__Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling its up that I fell!"_

Then they both began singing at once.

_"__Every moment as long as your mine~ I wake up my body… and make up for lost time!"_

Suddenly the music was shut off and they saw an angry England staring at the two of them.

"PRUSSIA YOU BLOODY GIT ENOUGH WITH THE WICKED SONGS!"

**80\. Insane**

"Why do they all think I'm insane?! I'm not… I'm…"

"Da. You are insane."

"WHAAAA NO I'M NOT!"

Oliver the second player of England sobbed as he complained to the Russian whom wasn't even paying attention.

* * *

**Ta dah! Yay! #77 and #78 credit goes to ****Big Eater Queen****. I hope you don't mind ****that I used Bulgaria instead of England! Haha and I do not own the song used in #79! I hope you guys liked it X3 WOW THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	17. 81-85 Things They Do

**Hello my beautiful lovelies. First off:**

**IMASORRYIMASORRYIMASORRY I DIDN'T POST FOR A WHOLE MONTH AND A HALF HOLY SHIT I APOLOGIZE WAHHH. I just needed a small break from this fic and I'm sorry for not ****warning you!**

**So as my gift to you for not posting this whole week until next Thursday I will post a new chapter! Again sorry hehe! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**81\. German Sparkle Party**

It all happened one particular night when there was far too many drinks spread out on that table.

"DO YOU LIKE TO PARTY PARTY?! YEAH I LIKE TO PARTY PARTY!"

Austria, Prussia, Liechtenstein, Germany and all the German countries screamed the lyrics as they all danced in synch giving no shit whatsoever if someone walked in right now. German Sparkle Parties were the shit.

It was an interesting night per say.

**82\. Dust isn't Awesome**

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"Bruder please calm down-"

"LUDWIG I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHAT IS THIS TERRIBLE THING!?"

"… Prussia thats dust."

"WELL GET RID OF IT ITS HORRIFYING!"

"….."

"Well what are you waiting on? Take care of ze monstrous thing!"

It turns out that Prussia is a huge clean freak when he's drunk.

Huge.

**83\. Charlie the Unicorn**

All that England and Japan see is a flash of a laughing American, a pink animal with a horn, and tons and tons of sparkles before everything disappeared.

The next morning America would not shut up to them about his 'wonderful pinkalicious friend'.

Seriously.

Gosh.

**84\. Prussia and Old Fritz**

It was Halloween night and all was swell in the 1750's. A certain Prussian and old man were walking around the town humming a light tune.

While carrying a bag of wurst and drunk.

"ANNDDD AIMMMM! FIRE!"

Nether the less lets just say that there was wurst all over houses the following morning…

No it was no longer egging.

It was wursting.

**85\. True Love**

"AAAANNDD IIIIIII WILLL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOUUU!"

Denmark only stared as Iceland glued himself to the fridge and admitted his unconditional love to it.

The fuck.

Was his bro high?

* * *

**Bwahaha yes I just did that. A few of these were ideas from other users which I would like to thank for letting me use! Also guys please from now on only request characters and not full out ideas. I appreciate them really but hey I wanna write stuff too xD Hehe see you guys tomorrow and thank you!**


	18. 86-90 Things They Do

**Hehe as promised I have returned with another chapter! Wheee! I do hope I please you guys with it!**

* * *

**86\. Canadian Ice Cream**

"So then like the pink pony totally attacked Liet and I'm like oh my god totally not cool dude…"

Canada nodded and laughed in a drunk manner as Poland spoke. Oh my my my! "A pony!" He giggled out. However his attention wandered when he heard a certain and familiar tune. He widened his eyes at the sight of the truck and jumped around excitedly.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING PANCAKES ON A CRAZY MOON!" Canada proclaimed loudly as he jumped on Poland who squeaked underneath him and said if he didn't get off of him 'he would like totally get the pink pony army to attack him'.

Canada scrambled off of him and ran after the truck like pancakes were on his heels. "COME HERE ICE CREAM TRUCK!" The truck driver got so scared he stopped the car automatically. When Canada approached him he had an evil smirk on his face and began to hit the glass of the truck window.

"BITCH GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM!"

Canada never did get his ice cream sadly. He was too busy at the police station trying to beg for his innocence.

**87\. Sparkly Vampires are a No**

"No."

"Moldova-"

"NO AMERICA BITCH PLEASE I AM NOT A SPARKLY VAMPIRE JACKASS HASN'T MY BROTHER TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!?"

It seems cute little Moldova gets feisty when drunk.

Especially with idiots.

**88\. Prussia be Russia**

"Oh lets have some vodka!"

"Prussia I know not why you are doing this."

"Russia I just want vodka for breakfast like you do."

Prussia and Russia apparently argue over vodka when drunk. Surprisingly Prussia can act like Russia if he wants to.

P'Russia'.

Get it?

**89\. Ships and Trios**

"Well…. I sorta ship DenNor I mean its a pretty awesome ship dudes! Besides I can relate with Den on Norway's tsundereness!"

"America I don't believe tsundereness is a word…. but hai! Doujinshi's are on their way from my country as we speak!"

"No no mon cherie it is DenIce!"

"Dude…"

"Amerika don't argue with me on this! France knows all about love!"

And thus drunk America and France argued the rest of the night over ships while Japan rapidly worked on doujinshi's.

**90\. This Joke is Back**

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

"Oh my god. No-"

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

"You bloody son of a git get out of my house and go to hell."

And thats why America no longer gets drunk around England. Ever.

* * *

**Hehe I hope you liked! #86 credit goes to PastryPuffins a guest whom I would like to thank very much for being there for me! #88 credit goes to Kushina Uzumaki 9! Thank you too! **

**Wow I just checked the reviews and you people are amazing.**


	19. 91-95 Things They Do

**Hello my dears! Today I will be posting three chapters for you loves and then another tomorrow and on Wednesday! After that I will get back into my normal flow of things~**

* * *

**91\. To Become a Pony**

"Liet.."

"No no no no no!"

"YES!"

"Get that thing away from me!"

Lithuania ran around screaming his ass off as Poland laughed in a drunk manner while hoisting up a Pinkie Pie body costume.

"BECOME ONE WITH THE PONIES!"

**92\. Legos and Walls**

"OH MY GOD ITS IT!"

"…. What stupid?"

"THE TITAN!"

"Denmark those are legos."

"THATS EVEN WORSE OH MY GOD!"

"Did you just seriously seriously build a whole imitation of Wall Maria and the Colossal Titan?"

"You know you want to help me protect it Norge."

"…."

And thus lets just say that when the other Nordics came home, to Denmark and Norway in full Attack on Titan cosplay surrounded by a huge wall of legos claiming that the titans are coming, they sorta had to force them to come out of the walls.

**93\. Ikea Dies**

"Denmark wh't is th's?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Don't play d'mb with me."

Denmark just whistled innocently as Sweden held up a picture of Ikea. However next to the words Ikea the words 'Den' were sprawled next to it and the letter I was crossed out.

Denkea. The new Ikea.

**94\. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Trio**

_"__I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy."_

Spain was wearing a short red dress and was sitting on a table with his legs crossed as he sung the lyrics. Yes he was drunk.

_"__Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty."_

France was wearing some hot pink lipstick and hoop earrings accompanied by a short golden dress as he giggled out the song.

_"__When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy."_

Prussia wasn't even wearing a dress he was just being himself as he sat in the middle of France and Spain.

_"__Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me."_

As they sung out the last lyrics Romano decided to walk into the room specifically at that moment. He gaped at them for a moment in shock before slamming the door.

"I did not see that… I did not fucking see that… Nope.. Nope…"

**95\. String of Fate**

The three girls laughed as they tied their ribbons together. Belarus tied her white ribbon to Seychelles' red one. Ukraine carried around a maroon ribbon from time to time. They both giggled.

"THIS IS THE STRING OF FUCKING FATE!"

* * *

**Thank you so much if you read all the way here! Now small ****announcement:**

**WE ARE HITTING 100 WAYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! **

**I wouldn't have even gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys! Thank you so much 3**


	20. 96-100 Things They Do

**Guys guys guys guys.**

**We did it.**

* * *

**96\. Become One**

"What are you looking at Yao Yao?"

China gaped at Russia. What the… Why… How…

"Why are you wearing a huge sunflower costume…"

"Russia became one with the sunflowers da?"

**97\. Love**

"LOVVEEE IT STARTS WITH AN L AND ENDS WITH AN E!"

Sweden gave Cameroon a strange look as the man sung. Cameroon only jumped on the table and extended his hands.

"LOVE SHALL LIVE ON! LOVE!"

**98\. Laughter is a Gift**

England dropped his tea cup as he gaped at Sweden in shock. What the… Oh my god. "Bloody hell…" He muttered as he stared.

Holy crap the world was ending.

Sweden was giggling like a teenage girl!

WHAT IS THIS MAGIC!?

**99\. Refrigerator **

"Norway teach me how to do magic."

"Iceland are you drunk?"

"Nuuuhhh I wanna learn magic!"

"….."

"I WANNA SUMMON A REFRIGERATOR OKAY?!"

"Thor help us my brother us sexually attracted to a refrigerator."

"ITS LOVE NORGE. YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

And thats the story of how Iceland sobbed for the next three hours and whined about his lost love.

**100\. Three Hundred Things**

All the nations crowded around the laptop. There seemed to be a fan fiction popped up and the nations peered curiously at it. Giggles and looks of embarrassment were passed around the room.

"Ohonhonhon so England do zou think I could have those pictures of you in the maid dress?"

"BLOODY HELL WHO PUT THIS ON HERE!? THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Pffftt dude Matt you chased an ice cream truck? And you nag me about sweets."

"Oh… Um… I'm sorry Mr. Ice Cream man…"

"Romano~ You know you liked seeing me in a red dress!"

"W-What!? No! Shut the fuck up bastardo!"

"Well vodka for breakfast is good da Estonia?"

"Uh yes Mr. Russia sir…"

"Well ze awesome me thinks that dust is bad…"

"PPFFT HAHA OH MY GOD I REMEMBER THE IKEA THING SVERGE WAS SO PISSED!"

"I st'll am Danmark."

Suddenly a wild author appeared.

"And there is still two hundred thirty three more to go!"

* * *

**WOW! HOLY CRAP WE ARE ****ONE HUNDRED**** IN! ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH! *cries* I love you guys!**


End file.
